Flutter Away Butterfly
by Yunnie Yuae
Summary: Years has passed since Mio escaped the village. the village is replaying the rituals, even the ones that failed...Kin Mukai forced into babysitting her 5yr old step brothers suddenly finds herself in the village.... random idea... R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

_A: My new fan-fic…_

_This is not my first fic but I'm really really new at this, & my English is very limited coz I'm not from an English background so don't expect too much okay…but I hope you read and I really hope you review, as least review and say you've read it. I'd be eternally grateful…any kind of criticism accepted… that's how open-minded I'm being about this… _

_Dedicated to one special person, who inspires me a lot… hope you read it…anyways R&R plz…_

Summary:

Ten years have passed since Mio escaped from The Village… the rituals are recreating, but something is different this time; time is rewinding… the village is recreating the rituals… even the ones that had failed…

Kin Mukai, unwillingly forced into babysitting her challenging step brothers, suddenly finds herself in All God's village along with the twins. The village of eternal darkness… Their ritual is approaching fast… and though reluctantly at first, Kin has to save them before they are forced to go through with the doomed ritual….

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame II…_ _Just the characters I made up are mine. So please don't sue me. _

**Flutter Away Butterfly…**

By Yunnie Yuae

**Chapter One: Babysitting & butterflies…**

"But mom…" Kin Mukai protested crossing her arms and pulling a face "…that is so not fair. I don't want to baby-sit those brats. They are _crazy_; they poured red paint on my bed last week and they tore up my sketches and tried to murd-"

"Oh Kin, they're just five years old. It's not on purpose, they still need to get used to you" her mother Su retorted at her fifteen year old daughter, honestly Kin was too dramatic…

Kin glared "that's not the point; the point is that they hate me, at least Jin does… and I'm afraid they might do something worst then strangling Pika. What if they-" but she was cut off by the sudden burst of laughter from her mother…

"Don't be so paranoid" she laughed despite the angry look on Kin's face "It's been hard on them these last few weeks but they'll warm up to you eventually. Just be patient Kin"

Kin gritted her teeth indignantly. Sure it's been hard for all of them since their parents married last month but that didn't give them the right to trash her stuff. The twins were very conniving and sometimes Kin thought of them as evil… yes evil. You'd have to be very careful not to leave anything valuable in the reaches of those two hooligans unless you wanted it destroyed. That will happen certainly but on the other hand they were only five, just coming out of the embryo stage… plus those dopey looking kids were kind of adorable. Not to mention how efficiently they worked together as one and their loyalty towards each other… they'd make great allies… maybe mom was right, maybe all she needed was some patience…

Boy was she ever wrong…

"Shun, come back here" Kin shrieked struggling between the heavy picnic basket in one hand and the pressure of holding on to a very uncooperative five year old with the other hand. While at the same time trying to catch his younger brother…

Shun poked his head out of the bushes, hesitantly looking at his captured brother.

"Run Shun" Jin was yelling on top of his lungs, in a voice slightly higher then Kin's "Go hide"

"Shun please, we're going to be late" Kin cried straining under the weight of the picnic basket.

"Buy us some bubble gum flavored ice cream" the evil twin Jin informed her "then we'll go quietly" he smiled wickedly…

"Why you little…" Kin started but then got interrupted by a familiar voice…

"What's going on here?" there was the sound leaves crunching and a boy about seventeen came out from behind the bushes with Shun "Jin…" he stopped then he spotted Kin.

Kin blushed and let go of Jin… It was _him_… the cute neighbor guy… Kin had stared aimlessly at him for hours in the last few weeks but they never had a chance to talk. Until now…

"Hi" the boy said simply smiling at her "You must be Jin and Shun's stepsister. I'm Toshiki Makimura. Nice to meet you" he held out his hand.

"Kin Mukai" she reached out her hand and grasped his; suddenly feeling light headed…

"Kin, that's a nice name…" he gave a small laugh "you're Chinese right?"

Kin nodded, "half Korean too"

"Wow"

They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, unable to say anything…

Jin snickered… loudly.

"Oh" she nearly dropped the basket "erm… we're going to have a picnic in the forest. You can come if you like"

Toshiki hesitated "Well, I'm free at the moment and you do need the help" he said taking the basket from her.

"Hey thanks" Kin exclaimed bowing her head delicately.

The twins exchanged glances… then at the similar lovey-dovey expressions on both of them.

_Ewww…_

Kin breathed in the sweet smell of the pine trees mixed with the spice-like smell of dirt… it felt amazing. Honestly even dirt could smell nice here. The place was amazing, the trees were tall and sort of regal looking with evergreen leaves, the sun was shining through the thick foliage giving it all a very romantic feeling, the birds were chirping, even the small stream nearby was bubbling, adding in it's cheerful voice…

It was so hard to believe that a couple of years ago this place was underwater, but somehow the dam never worked and all the water drained out soon afterwards… the foolish towns people thought that it was because of vengeful spirits, most people didn't even come here. But Kin was glad she came here…

And having Toshiki around was definitely a good idea. For one thing the twins were sort of awed by him and were in their best behavior. And secondly Kin liked his company. He was nice to be around and he could control the brats better then her. They all were having a great time, plus the scenery put in a really romantic mood; it felt like they were on a date except they were really babysitting the brats…

And speaking of the brats…

"Ahhhhhhhhh... we're separated from the troops and are hopelessly lost" Jin cried dropping into the dirt dramatically "left alone in the uncompromising wild to survive by our wits unaided…."

"Jin, get up from there" Kin exclaimed striding over to the place where he was now playing dead… "Stop being such a drama-queen"

"Here, let me help" Toshiki stood up.

"You don't know what you're getting into" Kin muttered shrugging "Jin is stubborn as a pack of mules, you won't be able to–"

But before she could finish her sentence Jin bolted up in a fit of giggles…

"Wow…" Kin whispered, glancing at him in awe "what the? How'd you…"

"Kids are really ticklish…" Toshiki informed her and when she lifted her brows he added "I've a little sister"

"Wow" she muttered again trying to say something brilliant but she just could not find the words… around him it was impossible to say anything remotely sane… '_He must think of me as an idiot'_ she thought helplessly ducking her head as she blushed.

Thankfully that moment Shun interrupted…

"This is…um… here" He whimpered pushing a single white cherry blossom into her, leaving Kin surprised. She wasn't used to the twins being nice to her.

"Thank you Shun" she smiled at him, oblivious to the fact that he was blushing deeper then a beetroot… "It's beautiful"

"W-welcome" Shun stammered before running off to his brother.

"That was weird" Kin muttered to herself, shrugging. She carefully placed the flower in her hair; a lock of hair fell over her eyes when she did that.

"I think he likes you" A hand reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What..?" she couldn't help blushing again "Why?"

Toshiki smiled. A smile of such warmth that it made her breath catch in her throat and her heart constrict with emotion…

"Hmm…" she mumbled turning away "we should see what the twins are up to, it's too quiet"

"Yeah" his tone sounded disappointed, but then he obediently followed her to the stream. The twins were at the tree stump at the edge of the stream. Shun was crying silently and Jin was holding his hand, calming him…

"It's just a splinter" Kin said gently taking his hand "its okay, I'll get it out for you"

"Sissy" Jin distorted making a face.

"Jin!" Kin glared at him then calmed down "get me my bag for me please?"

Jin pouted mockingly.

Kin sighed "I'll give you a chocolate éclair"

"Okay" he dashed off.

"It's going to be okay, okay?" Kin smiled reassuringly at her brother… Shun lifted his tear-strained eyes at her and nodded bravely. Something passed between them, an unfamiliar feeling… sibling love? Some kind of mutual understanding? Whatever it was Kin was sure it drew them closer, and she was glad of it.

"Is he alright?" the moment was broken by Toshiki's deep voice, he handed Kin the bag.

"He's going to be fine, he's a brave boy" Kin said taking the tweezers from the kit.

Jin made a gagging noise at the words _'brave boy'_

Shun closed his eyes fearfully, he expected something horrible, pricking sensations, loads of blood… the tweezers looked like they were made for punishing bad boys who got struck by splinters…

"There, you're done" Kin informed brightly. Shun stared up at her in admiration.

"Let's get back; it's going to get dark in an hour" Toshiki said in a serious tone "I don't want to get lost in this place in the dark…"

Kin nodded, it was then she noticed a number of red butterflies fluttering around them… red ones, she'd never seen anything like it before… they flew around in a circle, surrounding them…. like something mystical… strangely alluring…

"Wow" Kin sighed in wonder. It was a pretty sight.

"Butterflies, butterflies" Jin and Shun yelled joyfully jumping on the spot, trying to catch them.

"Please…" Toshiki whispered, "We have to leave now…"

Kin stared at him weird, he looked back, his eyes reflecting something painful… the swarm was growing by the minute but at the same time she could sense that Toshiki was getting uncomfortable by this rare occurrence…

"Alright" she slung the bag on her shoulder, grabbing hold of Shun "let's go" she gave him a firm look that said everything.

Toshiki relaxed like a whole load had been lifted from his shoulders; he leaned to grab Jim when he pushed his hand away.

"I want to stay" Jin insisted folding his arms over his chest, stubbornly.

"Jin, come on" Kin protested, reaching out to Jin "We'll come here tomorrow" she promised

"NO-" his voice rose to an octave…

"Jin" Kin warned gritting her teeth "If you don't-"

"SHUT UP; YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER. I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU…"

"Jin, if you won't behave, we've going to leave you here" Kin snapped finally "Then… the spirits will come… and…and EAT YOU…" She yelled, her voice echoing through the forest…

"FINE…" Jin screamed back "I DON'T CARE IF I EVER GET BACK HOME!" then he turned heel and ran into the forest, leaving the two teenagers in shock. It took a minute to notice that Jin's identical reflection had run after him too.

"COME BACK" both them yelled simultaneously running after the twins…

Kin ran like she never run before, there was no time to think… she had to get to them, she had to stop them… _why_ she didn't know but she knew that she just had to… the forest was eerily calm now…more butterflies flew zigzag through the trees… leading somewhere… she could barely see her brothers through the trees…

"Wait" Kin yelled her voice strained over the edge. Jin lead the way among the trees, Shun followed stumbling through the jagged tree line; if she run just a bit faster she could easily catch hold of Shun. She could barely make them out through the dappled green of the forest; they ducked in and out the trees, pulling out of her vision for just a few seconds then suddenly coming back. She was really glad when she found a beaten path in the trees.

"Kin" Toshiki's voice called from behind.

Kin was too exhausted to turn back, never the less she responded to him.

"What?" she managed gasping loudly.

"Don't go" he was gasping too.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed suddenly stopping and turning towards him, forgetting about her brothers for a second.

"Don't go there" he repeated, he was walking now.

"Why the hell not?" she felt herself coloring with anger.

"They're gone" his voice was unnaturally calm but his eyes spoke volumes "They're not coming back"

There was a silence; the whole forest was drawn into it. Toshiki gazed at her with concerned eyes then she suddenly had enough.

"I DON'T CARE" she cried immaturely, bolting into the trees. She could hear him yelling for her to stop but she couldn't abide. How could she? He'd just told her to abandon her five year old brothers in this bloody forest. She wouldn't put up with him now even if he'd asked for a cube of sugar. Some neighbor he was…

"Kin come back, don't go there" his voice was fading now.

Kin ran gasping, her lungs felt like it was going to burst with all this activity. On the bright side she was certain she'd seen a familiar flash of the red wellies that Shun was wearing…

"SHUN" she yelled, unexpectedly spotting him in the green shadows.

Briefly, Shun halted and stared back at her, brown eyes wide and scared "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered running off again.

"Shun please wait" Kin cried, her voice now unbelievably hoarse.

He stopped again in front of a small deity stone…

Kin's blood ran cold "Shun?" she reached out, touched him.

"I'm sorry _Chitose._ I have to go"

"W-what?" Kin cried incredulously "What did you say?"

He turned towards the stone, Kin tightened her hold but he gave a sudden jerk and tried to pull away. The next thing she knew, she'd tripped over the blasted rock and then…

"Ow" Kin cried as she fell backwards, landing hard on the dirt. She winced from the pain in her hips and laid there for a minute wishing the pain away. When she opened her eyes, the moon was shinning mistily among the clouds.

Wait a minute… the moon?

She sat up; what time was it…? Definitely not evening… it looked more like midnight. What was going on? She glanced at her watch. It couldn't be midnight; it was too early…

"I hate babysitting" she muttered rubbing her head. Then she slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings…It was dark, she hated that… everything looked unfamiliar. She didn't even know where she came from… the twin deity stone was there but all else was different.

"Lights" she breathed gratefully, through the trees there was the glow of torches just beyond the bend. Where there was light, there will be people…and people meant they were saved from the horrid forest. Slowly she began to jog towards the lights with a new hope in her heart…

_A: kinda sucks I know, but this is only the first chapter… REVIEW plz… _


	2. Chapter 2

_A: Sorry for being so late, I've been away on a holiday that's made me late for my updating deadlines, but the time got me to think of many possibilities for this fic and I'm happy to say it's going to get more interesting. I'm thinking of adding more ghosts and some new rituals and a new Kusabi… and much more… so stay tuned… _

_Also I've edited the first chapter (twice) so the events will (hopefully) fit in the right timeline. I had no idea Mio and Mayu's ritual was in the fifties…or maybe I'm wrong again. R&R… and oh yeah..._

_Thanks a lot to the Reviewers & Readers:_ -_Morbid.Marionette-, Heaven's Treasure & Kid-author. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame II…_ _Just the characters I made up are mine. So please don't sue me. _

Recap of the last chapter

"_Lights" she breathed gratefully, through the trees there was the glow of torches just beyond the bend. Where there was light, there will be people…and people meant they were saved from the horrid forest. Slowly she began to jog towards the lights with a new hope in her heart…_

**Flutter Away Butterfly…**

By Yunnie Yuae

**Chapter Two: Village Surprises**

"What the hell?" Kin cried incredulously. The thing looked suspiciously like a sacrificial altar… with weird talon like stones surrounding it tied with ceremonial rope… the thing gave off a funny slightly demented aura, and Kin was pretty sure the thing wasn't just for show.

She then stared over the cliff at the abandoned village, nothing… no sign of any living thing except the houses and lights. The place looked deserted, and majorly creepy. Maybe this was one of those weird tourist attractions in the middle of nowhere or one of those secret movie sets…

As Kin pondered the identity of the place, a shadow was slowly descending towards her from the trees. For a moment she was unaware, then she felt it… then all of a sudden the cold mountain air was filled with her penetrating screams as she finally took notice of its presence…

A dark haired boy stood motionless in the forest… his breathing still heavy after the long run, his lungs tightened at the loss of oxygen. He instinctively pulled out his inhaler and took a deep breath, to clear his head…

'_She's gone?'_

The sudden realization hit him hard. His asthma seized to work up again but he withheld it, he had more important matters at hand. Wincing slightly at the spasm at his right leg, he slowly started to walk towards home…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kin shrieked falling back on her butt, hands over her closed eyes, yet managing to scream at the same time.

The shadow stirred forwards still embedded in darkness… Kin's voice sounded slightly hysterical yet the sound didn't crease, she was screaming ever so loudly at every passing minute…

When the sound slowly died down and another sound was heard over the screams… a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter…

Kin's eyes snapped open…

"JIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU…" she let out a deafening yell and lunged at her oh-so-evil little brother.

"NOWAY... CATCH ME LOSER" Jin yelled jeering, dodging around the altar, using the landmark as a sort of an obstacle between him and his teenage nemesis.

Kin glared at him, face so white that she wasn't able to respond to his little challenge. She chased him around the altar a couple of times before they both stood at a deadlock, each on opposite ends.

Jin poked out his tongue "….Er… LOSER…" he tilted his head mockingly.

Kin let out a quick breath, Jin giggled closing his eyes for a moment. the next thing he knew, she was right next to him, arms outstretched like a crazy woman, he tried to duck… too late her hand had already closed around his collar and Jin let out a strangled squawk as Kin yanked him off the ground and engulfed him in her arms, pinning him completely.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" he yelled struggling but with no avail. Kin was far stronger then him.

"Promise you'll behave…" She whispered into his ear silently, menacingly "…or _else_…"

"NO!" he screamed trying to lash out with no luck, Kin had him completely helpless.

"Okay if you don't, I'll kiss you and contaminate you with my girly cooties…" she warned him angrily. Jin shuddered involuntarily. She looked mad enough to do it too.

"Argh… OKAY" Jin shouted surrendering "You win"

"Nice of you to notice that" Kin retorted putting him down softly. "Don't make me do it, you know I can"

"Whatever" he folded his arms over his chest, pretending to look cold and composed, not wanting to show that he was actually afraid of Kin's threat.

"Where's Shun?" Kin asked looking around if expecting him to jump out and scream 'Surprise' any moment now.

"Dunno" Jin shook his head delicately, "he wasn't with me when I got here. I thought he was with you"

"Oh great" Kin muttered mostly to herself "this is great" she kicked at a rock along the path leading into the village. Nothing to do but to go into the village, which was starting to look like a bad idea… She could sense something in the village… and it felt as creepy as it looked.

Kin knew how to trust her instincts… if it felt wrong it usually was. Her intuition was very strong; she didn't know how or why she always was sensitive to these things, she was empathetic beyond the normal senses… and accurate to those readings without reason.

Right now, her senses were tingling with an unknown fear. Danger! Keep away! Yet at the same time it told her that what she searched for would only be found there. All the answers resided there… it was only a matter of choice. Did she really want to find out that badly?

The shadows of the trees towered over them as they walked, the wind blew eerily, and crickets chirped… normal sounds yet Kin couldn't help feeling uneasy; her right hand on Jin's shoulder, both of them slowly marched into the village in silence. Kin led the way unconsciously, the first right turn led towards a lone storehouse backed up to a dead-end. A familiar figure was sitting on the steps, crying softly.

"Shun, are you alright?" Kin asked, touching his head lightly. Jin was already at his side putting a protective arm around him.

Shun looked up, silent tears rolling down his face _"I'm sorry"_

"You don't have to be sorry about anything" Kin fondled his hair "Only Jin does…" she shot a angry look at Jin who poked his tongue out at her "he's the one who dragged us here not you, so cheer up"

"_I didn't mean it to happen… I wanted to stop it, I tried to stop them… but they didn't believe me… she killed her… I killed her… I'm sorry"_

Jin turned to Kin, an illegible expression on his face "Does this count as transient insanity?"

Kin ignored him, "let's just go home" she stooped down and picked up Shun in her arms. He grew silent instantly, almost like he fell asleep when she picked him up. "Let's go" she told Jin who quietly obeyed.

All of a sudden there was the sound of footsteps; the path in front of them was overflowing with frightening shadows, sounds of people yelling in confusion….

"_Where are they?"_

"_Itsuki-san, Mutsuki-san where are you?"_

"_Search for them, they must be found"_

Kin pulled Jin's arm forcing him into the corner, where they hid until the villagers passed. They were more like shadows themselves then people, smoky apparitions, the outlines mostly. Their feet didn't seem to touch the ground and they moved with a terrifying likeness to zombies…

"Okay, what the _bloody_ _hell_ was that?" Jin exclaimed standing up after the ghost people left. Kin stared at the five year old with unmasked disgust.

"Don't you dare swear again" she warned in an angry whisper.

"Er… what?" Jin cried out "Hell isn't a swear word now, it's universally approved"

"Not when you're only five years old you dork!" Kin snapped back.

"Oh puleeez..." he started again "even the babies in grade school use- CRAP" he yelled suddenly jumping back.

"_Jin…"_ Kin whispered in a dangerous whisper. He was still swearing under his breath "I told you, don-" she stopped cold.

"_Help me"_ a voice came out rasping, dead…

Kin's eyes widened as two pale hands move in from behind her, attempting to close around her neck…

"Shit"

_A: Second chapter complete…REVIEW and tell me what you think…_

_Anyways I hope to update next week, as I want to finish this soon. Wish me luck…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A: SPOILERS… about the escape route in the game… it's a bit discreet but if you want to read go ahead. I DID WARN YOU…_

_About the timeline part… I'm told Mayu was sacrificed in 1987 0r 1988… so I'm putting this about ten to fifteen years after that… So don't be surprised of the gadgets they have in this… _

_And to all you Itsuki lovers out there…LUCKY DAY…_

_R&R…plz_

_Thanks to the Reviewers & Readers: Heaven's treasure -thankee_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame II…_ _Just the characters I made up are mine. So please don't sue me. _

Recap of the last chapter

_"Help me" a voice came out rasping, dead…_

_Kin's eyes widened as two pale hands move in from behind her, attempting to close around her neck…_

"_Shit" _

**Flutter Away Butterfly…**

By Yunnie Yuae

**Chapter Three: The pale haired boy**

Kin froze; her eyes became glazed, unfocused, her body froze over, trembling at the same time, she felt limp, she wanted to collapse to the floor and pass out; the only thing that kept her was the fact that she held her brother in her arms. She felt weak, overwhelmed. A sharp pain was coursing through her body, and her mind in much chaos. Sadness, dread and fear, all mixed in like a vile drink, her mind was feeding on it, and it felt if it was tearing her apart… she was feeling _it_… _its_ pain, somehow. She wanted to scream at _it_ to stop, she couldn't take it anymore but she knew _it_ wasn't doing it, it was her, she was doing it…

"RUN" Jin voice yelled penetrating the numbness in her mind.

Kin opened her eyes wearily; the hands were inches from her neck! _It hadn't touched her._

"COME ON, KIN… RUN" Jin yelled pulling Kin's hand. Kin jerked forwards, evading the hands by mere inches. The bag and Shun felt heavy against her, but she somehow managed to run, or rather scramble away from that thing. Thankfully Jin was holding her hand; otherwise she'd not have escaped at all.

When they finally stopped they were under some short of a bridge between two houses. Kin gently propped Shun's sleeping form down on the stairs, carefully supporting his head. Then she put the bag under his head so that he could rest his head on it. then she also leaned against the wall, glad of the rest. Jin however was standing, furious about something.

"What the hell was that thing?" he exclaimed at Kin, again "what is this place? What's happening?" his voice trembled, like he was about to cry.

"I don't know" she responded quietly "I don't know what's happening. But we have to be careful, something's not right here"

"Do you think we've been spirited away to some spirit world?" Jin's voice was small, almost childlike. What he said next made her laugh.

"Like Chihiro… do you think we'll have to work at a bathhouse too?"

"No silly, I don't think we'll have to work at a bathhouse" Kin giggled unintentionally, she glanced at him, suddenly sad that he was so troubled "Maybe this is one of those Scooby Doo places… you know bad guys pretending to be ghosts so we won't figure out their plans" she lied knowing perfectly that it wasn't one of those places.

He snickered "Scooby Doo isn't real"

Kin grinned "yeah, so Chihiro must be real then right?"

Jin aimed his brown eyes at her "No, but spirits are real, I believe that now"

"Hmmmmm…" Kin murmured unable to answer him. She pretended to be busy staring up at the bridge. Something flickered in the moonlight, but before she could see what it was, two butterflies caught her attention…

They were the same as the ones they had seen in the forest, glowing blood red… the butterflies fluttered together underneath the bridge nearly touching Jin, who jumped away in shock, and moving forwards towards the other staircase on the opposite side of the road. Kin stood up slowly, her body freezing over again.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the white being sitting on top of the steps, the moonlight reflected off its pale skin, its hair was pure white like freshly fallen snow. And it looked like it was from another world…

Kin let out the breath she was holding; the thing turned towards them. Without knowing her feet moved forwards, she'd run down the stairs towards that thing. On a closer inspection she realized that it was a boy, about her own age, dressed in traditional robes. His eyes blazed when he caught sight of her, she felt his anger even before she reached him. She didn't care because she knew… he was good… he wasn't like the others, as if to prove it, she reached out and touched him gingerly on his chest.

He was warm.

The boy jumped back at her touch, a slow flush overtaking his face.

"W-what are you doing?" he demanded in a low voice.

"I- er… dunno" she responded truthfully, looking up at him shyly "what are you doing here?"

The boy stared at her, an incredulous expression on his face. After a few seconds he sighed "look, you can't stay here, they might find you. I'll help you leave but you must promise never to come here again"

"What are you doing here again?" Kin asked again.

The boy glared at her, a gesture that was very familiar.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly "it's just that I don't understand. Who are they and what is this place?"

"You mean you don't know?" he stepped back utterly surprised, Kin nodded silently.

"Is there something I should know?" Kin asked nervously.

"Oh god" the boy whispered distraught.

"That bad huh?" she tried to laugh but stopped when she sensed the boy's despair.

"A long time ago there was a village here, it disappeared because of a ritual: the Crimson Sacrifice… after that date the village draws in people who gets too close and kills them. _This is that village_"

It was a little hard to take in, but she believed him… at least her heart did. Her mind on the other hand was having serious doubts. She suddenly wondered if she had gone mad and was imagining this. That maybe she'd suddenly wake up and find herself in a padded room, mad as a coot. But then again, maybe the idea of being stuck in a ghost village was better then the former scenario.

"It's happening again… the ritual" he whispered as if talking to himself "the butterflies… they lure people in from outside…"

"I still don't get it" Kin exclaimed "what ritual? What's going to happen?"

The boy stared at her, his eyes poignant "There is no time to explain, you must leave now…" he paused "…there are four pinwheels in the old tree, turn them so the colors correspond… the passageway in the Kureha shrine will open… once in the forest don't look back…"

"Slow down" Kin cried "… I don't even know what you're going on about."

"Follow me I'll help you" he made the motion to hold out his hand then stopped, staring at her intently.

"What?" Kin asked hastily, she was starting to get spooked. "Is something wrong?"

The boy shook his head, "It's nothing. You should better be going" Both of them started to walk down the stairs when Kin suddenly swore out loud.

"Oh shit" she cried running to the opposite stairway "Shit shit shit, arrrghhh" she screamed kicking the lowest stair. "_How could you!_"

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked looking curiously at her.

"My brothers… I left them here. They're gone" She managed to say before going into another round of name calling and yelling indignantly "stupid brats; I'm so going to…"

"Brothers?" the boy asked appalled by the tone of his voice "you mean you're not here alone?"

"Damn right" she grunted angrily "I leave them for one minute and they're gone. Why? Why can't they ju-" she stopped when the boy grabbed her shoulders and shook her furiously.

"Your brothers" he breathed "find them and leave…"

"Well…" she replied sarcastically "we have to _find_ them first"

The boy gazed at her again; with such sad eyes that Kin was overwhelmed with grief again. They stood like that for a moment. Nothing could be heard over their breathing, the villager had become completely mute. Kin stared into his troubled eyes, all her anger and frustration disappearing. Then she felt something, something deep within him, understood it. At the same moment the boy lowered his gaze and let go of her. He stepped up onto the higher ground, turning away from her.

"We must hurry" he said simply and Kin obliged quietly.

'_There has to be a way…' _

The shelf was bare now but he still could not find it…

'_Where is it?' _ His breathing grew frantic again; he feared he was going to have another attack. But he could not stop, he had to find it. He just had to…

Books and files fell to the floor as he emptied one more cupboard in his search. He opened the antique safe built in the wall, pulling out all its contents.

'_Nothing… but wait...' _

The base of it, it was hollow…

He'd finally found it.

"Where are we going?" Kin asked breathlessly. The boy ignored her. They had left the houses and where running along a new path in the forest. She spotted a stone stairway leading up, but the boy had run past that, deeper into the trees.

_'They must be trying to escape'_ a ghostly voice called out in the darkness. Before the boy pulled her out of the way, Kin caught sight of a huge broken tree stump, and the ghost villagers assembled around the tree.

'_Get the pinwheels'_

'_They must not escape' _

_'The ritual must succeed'_

_'For the village…'_

"Hey…" Kin whispered, shifting uneasily in her hiding place "what exactly are they talking about?"

"Shhhhh…." the boy glared "they might hear us"

"What are they doing?" Kin asked ignoring him.

The boy gave her a look but answered "they're blocking the escape route; we'll need to get the pinwheels back for you to escape"

"Oh" Kin muttered staring at the ghosts again "there's no other way out of the village?"

"Please be quiet… if they hear us…" he said in a sharp whisper.

'I am quiet' Kin whispered back. They stayed silent for a moment, and then suddenly a strange sound burst out. A low musical sound… sort of like a ringing that grew louder… and it was coming from her bag!

"What is that?" The boy exclaimed startled.

"Crap…" Kin swore suddenly realizing what the sound was…

_'What was that?'_ a ghost voice exclaimed.

"…my phone"

_A: Finished… hope you like. Sorry I'm not good at swearing, I don't know how to…smiles sheepishly _

_Anyways, REVIEW coz I like it when you do. Ja ne… until next week. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A: There's bits and bits of fluff here though I never much liked writing about it. It was my sister's idea and I've just watched Spirited Away after the last chapter, and if that wasn't enough I'd been playing Shadow Hearts for days now and it's made me a blithering hysterical fan-girl type of person which I completely loathe being… Mmmm… Yuri is soooo cute… drools over picture of Yuri- idiot boy…gets slapped, regains control ahem… so if you hate it, blame them! …hope you like and R&R plz…_

_Many THANKS to the Reviewers & Readers: Heaven's treasure. (Only one review?)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame II…_ _Just the characters I made up are mine. So please don't sue me. _

Recap of the last chapter

"_Crap…" Kin swore suddenly realizing what the sound was…_

_'What was that?' a ghost voice exclaimed._

_"…my phone_"

**Flutter Away Butterfly…**

By Yunnie Yuae

**Chapter Four: The Phone Call… **

"Shut it up" the boy yelled hysterically "shut it up now"

Kin fumbled through her bag "I can't find it" she cried helplessly. There was no doubt that the ghosts had heard it. They didn't even have anywhere to run; they were going to die…

_'Over here' _the voice was growing stronger.

"I can't find it" Kin repeated, almost tearfully "wait…"

_'There they are…'_ a voice called urgently.

"I've found it" she cried in relief, switching it off. Just then the boy drew her to him, enveloping her in an embrace. Kin gasped but didn't pull away. There was a strange sort of warmth to him that was almost soothing. She should be terrified that the ghosts might attack them but she wasn't. The sleeves of his robes almost completely covered her comforting her and warming her at the same time. And for the first time since she came here she felt safe… she should be scared stiff when she was hunching down helpless on the ground, in the arms of a strange boy, plus seconds from being attacked yet for some uncanny reason she felt…_safe_.

"Stay still" the boy whispered… "Keep very still…" Kin nodded lightly, blushing furiously when her cheek brushed against the side of his neck, warmth suddenly surging through her body….

_"Where are they?"_

She didn't know how long they stayed like this...soon the ghost voices faded away into the night; the breeze blew into her face ruffling her shoulder length mane. She looked up from his shoulder, the ghosts were gone… broken out of the trance she then looked straight at his face suddenly realizing with dismay, that he was still holding her…

"Hey" Kin hissed at the boy sharply "they're gone already so now can you please just stop hugging me?" the words came out more sarcastically then she intended.

"Sorry" He pulled away quickly looking horrified, and then he turned away blushing.

There was a silence, a few crickets chirped… then Kin decided to break the silence…

"Thank you" she bowed her head slightly "I don't know how you did it but you saved my life…" she paused hesitantly then muttered "erm… how did you do it?"

The boy turned to face her, an amused look upon his face "What was that thing you were holding before? The thing that called…"

"Huh?" she drew back confused then laughed when she realized what he was talking about. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone "you mean this?"

"What is it for?" he asked curiously staring at it like it was going to jump up and tap dance or something…

"It's a mobile phone, it…" she hesitated trying to explain "it helps you call people who are far away…"

Some kind of emotion passed in his eyes "how?"

"Well… see these buttons here…" she pointed to the dials… "You push them and the one whom you want to speak to, will pick up and talk to you…"

"Can you speak to someone who's… not here anymore…?"

"Of cour-" Kin started then stopped understanding the meaning behind his words "no… I'm sorry it doesn't work that way… to whom did you wish to talk to…"

"My brother…"

Kin looked at him, hurt filling up inside of her again, there was something about this boy… why was he always so sad… there was so much about him that she wanted to ask but something told her that she should stop it right here… there was something that she rather not know about him… and that something was related to his brother.

"Er… oh yeah… but there are lots of people you can call" Kin changed the subject quickly, switching it on. At once the thing started ringing again and the boy jumped back at the sound.

"Hello…" Kin answered putting the phone over her ear "Kin Muk-"

"Kin…" a familiar voice cried urgently.

"Toshiki?" Kin yelled abruptly, gripping the phone so hard that her knuckles turned white "How dare-"

"Listen to m-"

"No-"

"You don't-"

"Shut up-"

"……"

"Why should I even listen to you?" Kin exclaimed harshly.

"Kin let me explain, you're in danger and I don't want you hurt…" he took a deep breath. He was sounding so worried that Kin calmed down enough to hear him out.

"That village…is cursed…" he whispered "it won't take long for the ghosts to attack yo–"

"Yeah I heard…" Kin replied as evenly as she could "don't worry… I will get out, just as soon as I find my brothers…"

"There is no time…" Toshiki demanded abruptly "leave…"

"Why?" her voice rose to an octave, she couldn't help it.

"I know about you and your brothers… you guys don't even get along… just leave them and get the hell out!"

With this words Kin flared up again, for a moment she just stood there, overwhelmed, unable to say anything…

"Screw you!" she yelled finally before snapping the phone shut. She was so livid that she had trouble breathing. When she calmed down enough, she realized she was crying…

"Friggin' bastard" she whispered under her breath, trying to wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Of course she should have known why he'd suddenly taken notice of her… He'd been spying on her… that's why he knew they were going to the forest… that's why he volunteered to help, not because he li-

'_Snap out of it Kin'_ some part of her conscience muttered. _'Yeah…stop moping over that bastard'_ another voice piped up. Kin smiled despite herself, _'so this is how I'm going to get crazy huh?'_ she thought miserably then looked up to face the boy.

The boy was waiting for her "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Kin tilted her head slightly mulling over her alternatives, so what if she was stuck here in this crazy ghost village… she was stuck here with a nice chivalrous old fashioned white haired guy… who was too chivalrous for his own good and too nice and also, Kin was starting to suspect that his personality wasn't the only thing old fashioned about him… but at least she wasn't all alone. And he'd already saved her once, so she could trust him… okay only a little bit but it's a start, she thought staring at him intently.

"Where to next?" Kin asked him "what should we do next?" She was pretty sure the twins were alright. They could handle themselves better then her. And their first priority was getting the pinwheels back…

"Huh?"

"The pinwheels?"

"The first one is in the cemetery, at the Tsuchihara shrine…" the boy said lightly "it's this way…" he led the way back to the entrance of the village… towards the hill top where the creepy altar was…

Kin stopped, trembling when she saw at the altar again… but her shivering had nothing to do with its aura this time… it was because of what was spilling out of it… vast swarms of butterflies were appearing out of it, it seemed. Thousands and thousands emerged out of it yet the altar had no opening… it was as if they were actually appearing out of thin air… they dispersed, covering the night sky like a humongous red blanket…

The skies glowed at this point, glowing crimson. It was a larger then life moment but Kin couldn't enjoy it… she was far too terrified… and as on cue, the ground rumbled as if a great hungry dog was growling under it… finally awaking from its deep slumber after ages…

Something brushed past her, her gazed dropped from the skies and aimed at the boy standing in front of her.

"_It… is beginning…"_ he whispered mystically.

_A: Blame them…points to Yuri, Haku & my sister Kudu and don't hurt me… I'm too afraid…can't explain this muddle of a chapter… its one of those hard chapters where I'm constantly battling with the evil writers block… but if you like it…REVIEW… plz. I will try to improve, I promise… and oh yeah ratings gone up to T….so sorry all you under-teenage little ones… _


	5. Chapter 5

_A: Sorry for being so long… writer's block hijacked my mind again and well you know…_

_This chappie is filled with ironic humor and emotional outbursts because I'm in one of those weird moods, because writers block is driving me nuts and because I haven't had a decent night's sleep since starting this chapter…_

_Also FYI: Kin is a very girly girl, not like the normal heroines, she is the opposite but really stubborn and a bit stupid: p… so don't hurt me if she's clingy and slightly neurotic crazy…okay? You may read on… thanks… _

_THANKS to the Reviewers & Readers: sych77 & akai tsuki (thank you…)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame II…_ _Just the characters I made up are mine. So please don't sue me. _

Recap of the last chapter

_The skies glowed at this point, glowing crimson. It was a larger then life moment but Kin couldn't enjoy it… she was far too terrified… and as on cue, the ground rumbled, as if a great hungry dog was growling under it, finally awaking from its deep slumber after the ages… _

_Something brushed past her, her gazed dropped from the skies and aimed at the boy standing in front of her._

"_It… is beginning…" he whispered mystically. _

**Flutter Away Butterfly…**

By Yunnie Yuae

**Chapter Five: A Knight in shining armor… **

"W-what did you say?" Kin stammered weakly. Her hand on her chest as she tried to calm her heart which was without doubt trying to have a heart attack despite her best efforts to keep calm…

The boy ignored her, keeping his eyes aimed at the sky. His breathing growing deep… the ground shook again, trembling so hard that Kin fell against one of the altar stones, her weak knees finally giving away. A crimson colored stone was at her feet. She stared down at it for a moment before touching it lightly…

It was cold beneath her fingers; it was like death… suddenly echoing all around… voices…her hands beginning to twitch… They were screaming; she was starting to hear sickening screams echoing in the background, and it hurt so badly, like a white hot blade plunging into her mind, burning into her consciousness.

She let go of the stone terrified… then looking sideways attempting to find where the noise was coming from. _'But no one's here' _she noticed miserably, trembling under the pressure of it all.

But she could still hear them, the screams tore into her soul, it wasn't possible that they weren't real… it just wasn't. A single tear rolled down her cheek…

_"Please stop, please I can't stand it anymore" _

The boy stood in the clearing just before the deity stone: the passageway to _the_ _other world_… when he thought about it, it sounded so stupid but this was no laughing matter. For the short period of his life he'd known many people who'd gone past this stone and never returned…to the legendry lost village … the land of death …

He stuck his hand in his pocket one last time to make sure he had his inhaler, then took a deep breath and stepped over the deity stone…

"Please…. Please…stop" Kin sobbed silently, trying to drown out the hellish screams, feeling her body shudder and spasm uncontrollably, then something unexpected happened that penetrated into her consciousness freeing her from the pain and sorrow…

"Kin?" a very familiar voice breathed, wrapping its arms around her, pulling her up. The connection broke… the screaming stopped. Kin leaned forwards resting her head on his chest; she clung to him, grateful to her savior…

"I was so scared" she whispered, crying silently against him.

"Shhh…" the boy soothed, holding her tightly "I'm here now…" that was when she finally recognized the voice, for a moment she froze. And then…

"KYAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she screeched abruptly, apparently trying to break his eardrums screaming. Then she shot backwards like he was infected with something dangerous…

When she finally calmed down she shot an angry look at him "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"What?" Toshiki glared at her, lifting his shoulders in an irritated manner "I came to save you _idiot_" he'd empathized the last word so thoroughly that Kin gritted her teeth loudly.

"I do not need saving…" she retorted, clenching her fists so hard it hurt "I can take care of myself thank you…"

"Oh yeah" he replied dryly "Like the time you stayed home alone once and attacked the pizza guy because you thought he was a killer/rapist or whatever…"

Kin flushed, "at least I don't spy on my neighbors because I have no life…"

"You don't know anything about…" he began.

"So you admit that you spy on me…" Kin interrupted almost gleefully.

"Will you get over yourself?" Toshiki burst out looking at her like she was mad "I wasn't _spying_ on you okay, I was looking out for you because you might be _stupid_ enough to get lost and come here… which you did _admirably_…and…" he stared at her in the eye "I was only trying to protect you"

"But you can let my brothers die here right?" Kin reminded him harshly. Her voice cracking when she said this…

How could he even think of putting up this façade when she already knew what kind of person he really was… oh how she wished she could find some sort of an understanding with him but it only made her hate him more… whatever the reason was, he was gutless to even think of abandoning her brothers. Sure even if it risked her life, she wouldn't let anything happen to them because she wasn't the type of person to let someone else die for anything… even death.

It took a moment for him to answer…

"Kin… you have to–" Toshiki stopped unexpectedly, his eyes going wild at something behind her.

"What?" Kin asked, suddenly terrified that it might be another ghost.

"It's a ghost, get behind me" Toshiki ordered fumbling to open his backpack. She rolled her eyes at him before following his order. Her eyes on the ghost, which was moving towards them from the darkness of the forest…

"Hey" she exclaimed recognizing the _ghost_… she stepped away from Toshiki and stepping in front of it.

"What are you, _Crazy_?" Toshiki yelled pulling out a strange looking camera "get out of the way!"

"Are _you_ crazy? That's a camera!" Kin exclaimed suddenly and he stared at her weird.

"Step out of the way Kin…" Toshiki said clicking…

The flash went off, almost blinding her… The blinding light made her dizzy and she shook her head trying to regain focus when the blasted thing went off again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remain calm enough to not rip his head off and kick it over a wall…

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Kin shouted at him.

"It's not working" Toshiki looked up from the view finder for a moment then clicked the shutter button again.

"Argghhh…." Kin screamed lunging at him, and tackling him hard on his stomach.

"Hey… Ow –" he cried out when he hit the dirt, a sudden pain erupting from his elbow as he landed on it.

"Are you alright?" ghost boy came close enough to be audible "What the?"

Toshiki narrowed his eyes at Kin then pulled up the camera again pushing the shutter button again at him.

The boy seemed not to be disturbed by the blinding light… in fact he half-smiled at Toshiki and pointed at the camera with a funny glint in his eyes…

"I believe I've seen that before…" he said to no one in particular…

"Why doesn't it work?" Toshiki glared at the camera, then at Kin, certain that she'd had something to do with it.

Kin glared back "Maybe because he's NOT a ghost…" she replied sarcastically.

"Believe me he's definitely a ghost. I know him… he's Itsuki Tachibana, he hung himself a year after he killed his brother…"

"I do not-" Kin started outraged but she got interrupted by Itsuki.

"He's telling the truth…I am dead" he replied ruefully.

"Told ya"

Kin stared at Itsuki incredulously, her eyes wide with so many emotions that it was difficult to foretell what she was thinking… truth be told she wasn't even sure herself…

It was…. almost hilarious really… the whole situation was just uproarious, funny how a seemly perfect normal/romantic afternoon turned into a mad dash to rescue the insolent little brats… then getting spirited away to this stupid place which was totally outrageous. Even funnier was the fact that her great savior turned out to be non other then another dead guy… _who killed his own brother!_

And what was even funnier was how she got sucker punched by the fact that her crush for the last few weeks: Toshiki "Dickhead" Makimura turned out to be an grade A bastard who had the nerve to tell her to ditch her five year old brothers in the forest, rightfully knowing that they would come to this god forsaken place in the first place… yeah it was just one big comedy…. All of it.

"Kin are you okay?" Toshiki asked in ac low voice. Kin looked up at him; he was still aiming the camera at Itsuki.

Kin sighed gulping down the huge lump in her throat. She gave up trying to hold back her tears of anger and degradation… she bit her lip, staring at the boys. "I don't care…" She replied her voice shaking through her tears "I don't care if he's a ghost or if you are a sexist pig… or whatever… okay" she gasped shaking slightly "I just want to go home… With my brothers… and…" she paused trying to catch her breath.

"Kin?" Toshiki said lightly, voice full of undiluted sympathy… yeah right.

"…I don't care if you don't help me… I'll find a way out" With that she slumped, grabbed her bag from the ground and took off towards the cemetery alone.

The boys stared dumbfounded at her back as she disappeared into the darkness…

"She's a funny girl" Itsuki said to Toshiki after a few seconds…

"Uh huh…hilarious" he replied exasperatedly then remembered that he was taking to a ghost "You're dead right? Why are you immune to the camera?"

"I don't know…" he kept staring at the ground gloomily "…I'm exactly not sure I'm a ghost either… I know I'm dead, and I don't feel it. can't breathe in air, can't even feel the blood pulsing in my veins but I don't feel cold; I'm solid enough that I can't go through walls … I just exist… just feel regret…"

"Boy that sucks" Toshiki grunted, a tiny bit sarcastic, putting down the camera then gave him a stern look "here's the deal, if you attack either one of us, I will not hesitate to kick your ass so bad that you'd start regretting over one more thing… just that we're clear on that okay?"

Itsuki stopped, staying quiet for about a minute then he inquired curiously "kick-what?"

Toshiki sighed "just don't attack us"

"What do you mean attack you?" Itsuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously "why should I want to attack you?"

"Forget it" he started walking towards the cemetery too "Let's just go and save her alright?"

"You don't trust me, yet you ask for my help?" Itsuki asked, falling to a step behind Toshiki as they made their way into the forest…

"Kin trusts you; it's a good enough reason" he exhaled noisily, tentatively clearing his throat.

"I see" he nodded.

There was a silence…

"What's your name?" Itsuki asked suddenly surprising him.

"Toshiki Makimura… and the girl is Kin Mukai"

"I see" he repeated in a sad tone.

"What?" Toshiki exclaimed at Itsuki, he'd half a mind to shove him against a tree and demand what he meant by the counselor type 'I see's…

"Nothing. You two seem close that's all"

Toshiki hastened his pace "believe me, we're not" ghost boy was starting to be annoying…

"Do you care for her?"

Toshiki didn't bother to answer as they arrived at the cemetery, instead he hurried inside leaving the ghost there…

"Kin?" He called into the dark looming stones not really expecting an answer…

"Buzz off Toshiki" came the reply; Toshiki ignored it and followed the voice to her location. She was glaring at him angrily; her eyes were still tear-strained as if she'd been crying the whole time…

His heart went out for her, she was crying non stop at her situation, and probably knew she might not come out of it alive. But she was trying; even through her tears and foolish petite attempts to fix it… she was still surviving and he suddenly felt a spark of admiration for her as he watched her squinting at the gravestones trying to find the right stone…

"Here" he pulled out a torch from his backpack and handed it to her. She stared at him shocked then shone the light at the grave stones with a strained look on her face. This when on for about a few minutes until Toshiki asked her what was wrong.

For some reason she blushed suddenly noticing him "I can't read Kanji letterings…" she explained sheepishly.

"Sure" he took another flashlight from the pack and glanced around reading the names on the grave markers…

"It's at the very back" Itsuki came behind them making them both jump. He led the way till they were at the very back of the cemetery there was a shrine there… with the Kanji letterings: Tsuchihara…

"Is it in here?" Toshiki asked moving towards it before anyone else. He reached out then drew back his hand quickly; backing away a few steps… something was near…

"Agrh" Kin cried out as a hand emerged out of the shrine, but he was ready with the camera, even before the ghost pulled into view, the capture circle glowed crimson, the same moment he slammed the shutter button down…

The woman's screaming echoed long after her form disappeared… Toshiki gazed at Kin who had her eyes shut, and was shivering sort of spastically. He reached out and touched her lightly on her shoulder, making her look up.

"I'm f-fine…" she shook his hand off and walked towards the shrine while he ignored her, and purposely busied himself with the camera. He stared at the ground, waiting for her to find it already so they could get the hell out of there, fast…

"It's not here…" Kin's defeated voice rose silently "The pinwheel is not here" for some reason the place suddenly went quiet with those words…

_A: Sorry… bangs head against the keyboard in frustration I'm really not good at expressing stuff. Arrrghhh…it's all because of this stupid mood. I hate this chapter so much that I'm even thinking of rewriting it all. But my friend's convinced that it's ok! _

_Well review and tell me if I need to change this okay? I need help, about writers block, help!_

_Ja ne…if I meet you in this century again… _


End file.
